finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo/Types
List of Chocobos. Chocobo Colors Generally, in Final Fantasy titles, if there is any difference at all in the abilities or disposition of a chocobo, it is based upon their color and one might assume implied race. Below are a list of traditional colors for chocobos, where they appear, and what that means in terms of their abilities if anything. Black Chocobo Black Chocobos are rare and they are the only type of Chocobo that can fly. They can only land in forests. They first appear in Final Fantasy IV, and they cannot fly over mountains. When mounted a second time, they automotically fly Cecil and his friends back to the forest near Toroia, the only forest in which they can be found. A Chocobo farm near Toroia raises Black Chocobos, however, these versions cannot fly. In Final Fantasy V, Black Chocobos can fly over mountains as well, however, they cannot fly over tall, snow capped ranges. A Black Chocobo is found in a forest near Crescent, and has two Job Crystals stuck in it. These include the Hunter and Bard. A Black Chocobo can also be found in Mirage Village, and riding the Black Chocobo is the only way to reach the Phoenix Tower. In Final Fantasy VII Black Chocobos can walk over mountains and across rivers, but cannot fly They are bred by mating a Blue and a Green chocobo with a Carob Nut. In Final Fantasy XII, they wander the Ozmone Plains, and will attack anyone on sight. Blue Chocobo Blue Chocobos appear in Final Fantasy VII, in which they can cross rivers, and in Final Fantasy IX, in which they can cross oceans. Lighter blue Chocobos can only cross shallow water. Gold Chocobo Gold Chocobos first appear in Final Fantasy VII and can cross all terrain, including oceans. They reappear in Final Fantasy IX and can fly. Like their predecessors in Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy V, they can only land in forests. Green Chocobo The Green Chocobo appears in Final Fantasy VII, and can be used to cross mountains. In Final Fantasy XII they appear in the Salikawood, usually sleeping. Fat Chocobo Also known as the Big Chocobo in Final Fantasy IV, the Fat Chocobo is a large and hefty Chocobo. It first appears in Final Fantasy III, he can only be summoned by using a Carrot in an area that "Smells like Chocobos." These areas generally appear in Chocobo towns and also on the Invincible, the final airship earned in this game. Once summoned, the fat chocobo will store items for the party. In Final Fantasy IV he fulfils the same role, appearing in chocobo forests mostly but there is also such an area in the Dwarves' Castle. A Big Chocobo can also be found on the Big Whale and does not need to be summoned via a Carrot. The Whistle can be used to summon the Big Chocobo from anywhere. The Fat Chocobo appears as a random summon in Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VII, as well as on a Triple Triad card in Final Fantasy VIII. It also appears in Final Fantasy IX, in which it lives in Chocobo's Paradise. In Final Fantasy Tactics, he is mentioned in the treasure Chocobo Cannon, which gets a Fat Chocobo to drink gun powder to fire it like a cannon. As the Chocobo Cannon rarely hits a target, it was never used for practical purposes. Red Chocobo Red Chocobos are the fastest type of Chocobo in Final Fantasy Tactics. They also appear in Final Fantasy IX, in which they can cross mountains. In Final Fantasy XII, they appear on the Ozmone Plains, and if players fulfil certain conditions, a level 99 one will appear. This special chocobo will always drop a Ribbon. White Chocobo In Final Fantasy IV, the White Chocobo recovers the MP of Cecil's party. In Final Fantasy VII, it is found in the small town of Mideel and is the source of the Contain materia. A white Chocobo can also appear as an opponent in Gold Saucer's Chocobo Racing. In Final Fantasy XII, the Elite Mark Trickster is a giant white chocobo. Brown Chocobo From Final Fantasy XII, this dull Chocobo can be found in the Salikawood, sleeping, and just generally ignoring the player party. Category:Creatures Chocobo Breeds Dealing primarily with Final Fantasy XI, players the ability to participate in chocobo raising. There are 5 distinct breeds of chocobos available in the game. Their color is not necissarily indicitive of their strengths or abilities in this system. Destrier These knightly mounts were bred in San d'Oria. They underwent training that allowed them to bear the weight of heavy armor and withstand the shock of cavalry charges. Destriers were characterized by their large, jet-black bodies and thick, powerful legs. With the decline of lance combat and improvements to ranged weaponry, destriers lost their place in battle to the faster coursers. These days, there are no remaining purebred destriers, but it is possible to see their proud bloodlines occasionally reemerge in the birth of rare, black chocobos. Courser The courser is a larger-than-average chocobo and is the most common breed found in the Kingdom of San d'Oria. They are characterized by their streamlined bodies, and long, graceful legs. They were originally bred for scouting duties, but their adoption into the military was accompanied by a general acceptance of the courser as an everyday mount. On extremely rare occasions, a red-colored courser will be born. Palfrey The mid-sized palfreys were bred to withstand the searing air and blazing heat of the desert. They are mainly raised in the Republic of Bastok and on Zepwell Island. With a relatively gentle demeanor, these chocobos are suited for those with who lack advanced riding skills. Palfreys are known to come in both blue and yellow. Jennet This breed of chocobo has been magically reduced in size to provide mounts for the diminutive Tarutaru. They have short legs when compared to other breeds, but like the Tarutaru themselves, jennets are capable of maintaining a rapid pace. Due to a request from the southern Mithra wishing to blend into the jungle, there are some jennets that can be found in a shade of green. Rounsey With its huge population of adventurers, Jeuno boasts more frequent use of chocobos than any other nation. The main type of chocobo to be found in the duchy is the mid-sized rounsey. The pride of the famous trainer Brutus and his family, the rounsey is the result of a lengthy breeding program involving wild chocobos. This program has produced a robust mount of somewhat unpredictable temperament that is suited for long, punishing treks.